After the Fact
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: After Meena's betrayal, a bit of verbal introspection passes between our two favourite Indians. Agni and Soma friendship, oneshot.


"I always knew, you know."

Agni looked from stitching some obscure object to glance at his prince, who had spoken so suddenly from his place pressed up against the window. Moonlight spilled through the glass to illuminate one half of the teenager's elegant face while distant flickers from the lamp on the bedside table gave an eerie glow to the other half. Despite the warmth emanating from smouldering coals in the fireplace, the room was cold, and Soma had the bed's duvet wrapped around him tightly to hold in his heat. Agni momentarily caught himself staring.

"What do you mean, my lord?" he asked. His voice rumbled throughout the room and he noticed Soma glancing at the door, as if expecting another occupant of the house to come barging in at the noise.

The prince gave a sad smile. "Deep down, I knew that Meena had betrayed me. It was so obvious." A slender, tan hand went up to twirl violet locks. "I was so selfish, wasn't I, Agni? I demanded so much of both of you, of everyone. I made you do everything for me. To Meena... it was all against her will. She is an amazing actress, isn't she?" Soma's smile widened slightly and he flipped his hair over his shoulder, revealing the flawless brown skin of his neck and causing the beads on his earrings to clink together. The sound reverberated in the room.

Agni bowed his head, partially to tear his gaze from his master and partially to assist in the sincerity of what he would say. "My prince... I apologise for not being able to return her to you-"

"Don't." He glanced back up at Soma in slight shock. The younger male was smiling again, though the silver glow from the moon caught the shimmering edges of tears in his eyes. "She did not want to return to me. She had no intention of ever seeing my face again." There was a slight pause in which Soma touched his cheek as if contemplating what was wrong with his features. He continued shakily. "You did all that you could, Agni, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Agni watched as Soma stood and made his way over to him, the duvet dropping to the floor behind his dark feet. The silver-haired butler clenched his stitching in firm hands. Soma was close to him now and he could sense the teenager's presence hovering over him. A moment later there was an exquisitely soft hand on his cheek and warm but chapped lips (from crying, he supposed) on his forehead. As he felt small fingers ghost over his bindi, Agni glanced up with a confused expression forming on his sharp features. Soma drew his hands back as their eyes met and smiled.

"Agni, ever since I saved you, I have taken advantage of you. You take care of me, you follow me everywhere I go, you deal with my selfish barrages. I..." The prince's eyes flickered to the lamp a few feet away. "I will never be able to tell you how much I appreciate having you. I simply cannot put it into words. And now... now, with Chibi, and you nearly defeating that brute of a butler," They both smiled at the memory of the snapped fencing swords, "I never will. Agni... I am so lucky to have you, even if I do not deserve you."

Agni's lips twitched and he opened his mouth to object, but only after he stood and clasped Soma's hands in his own. "My prince, it is _because_ you saved me that I strive to please you."

A shake of long violet hair interrupted him as Soma disagreed. "Agni-"

"Please, my lord... I do everything for you because you deserve it, because I owe you my life. You saved me from myself, and for that_ I_ am eternally grateful." He paused to smile and squeeze Soma's hands gently in his own. "If anyone does not deserve anyone, it is I you."

After a moment of silence, a blush formed on Soma's cheeks and Agni realised that their hands were still intertwined. He released his prince's appendages with a flush of his own.

"I-I apologi-"

Soma chuckled, shaking his head once more as he stepped back and stretched his arms to the side. "No worries, Agni. Now, let's get to bed! Now that all at other business is done, we can spend time with Chibi in the morning!"

As the prince bounded into bed with the duvet, Agni smiled; Soma was so carefree, one would not even know that he had spent the entirety of the day crying his heart out over his nanny. The silver-haired butler put out the embers of the fire after setting his stitching down on a vacant tabletop and made his way back over to the bed. Soma's golden eyes watched him, face hidden by the replaced duvet, and smiled up at him.

"What do you think that butler is making for dinner tomorrow?" the prince asked, his legs curling visibly under the blanket.

"I believe he said something about pudding, but I do not recall," Agni supplied before reaching a hand out to turn down the lamp. He was stopped by tan fingers folding around his own. "My lord...?"

"Thank you, Agni. I don't know what I would do without you." Soma's face was now hidden beneath the blanket and Agni allowed himself to smile.

"_Jyo agya, mere rajakumara_."

And the lights went out.

* * *

_Would you believe me if I said this fic is six months in writing? YEAHIKNOW._

_Soma is one of my favourite characters so I felt obligated to do something with him. I love his and Agni's relationship, it's so awkward XD_

_This was written for my Agni, who is one of my closest and most dear friends on the planet. ILU DARLING._

_Jyo agya, mere rajakumara - As you wish, my prince (idk, whatever jyo agya is. I didn't want something completely obscure in there)  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Soma, or Agni, and all copyright privileges belong to Yana Toboso.  
_


End file.
